1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garden deck built on the garden of a house or cottage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Concerning a garden deck of this type, a method of manufacturing as units deck boards, frames, fences, and the like that form the components of the garden deck and building the garden deck by assembling the component units at the construction site is known.
In the conventional known method, since the number of components, e.g., clusteredpiers, deckboards, cornerposts, studs, end posts, and top beams, is large, assembly becomes complicated, and the respective types of components must be made in the manufacture, leading to an increase in cost and producing a waste.
Concerning the structure of the garden deck, the fence posts and the clustered piers are not directly connected, but merely the fence posts are fixed to the deck floor or are directly connected to the floor post footing without using clustered piers. Therefore, rigid support cannot be obtained, and the fence tends to sway undesirably.